At Dawn
by Creepy-Pasta
Summary: At 5 in the morning, people are arriving to pay their respects for a fallen hero. The famous duo are torn apart and struggling to cope with their loss.


The sun was a fingernail rising in the distance, painting the skies different hues of oranges, and pinks. It was a crisp autumn morning, the dry air sweeping brittle leaves that littered throughout the graveyard, the headstones sticking up out of the earth. The stones were arranged in an organized fashion, they were lined equally. I don't how many per row, or how many rows there are, their numbers almost triple with each year.

When I was a kid, I use to think that the graves were like cabbage patches and that if you stick a stone in the ground and water it, it will grow into a headstone.

Of course, that was when I was a little girl with dreams bigger than myself, bigger than the world I knew. In my mind, my world was as big as my surroundings. Most kids believe their world is as big as their backyard, or the local park, but for me: my world was the family bakery. Of course, my world was filled with cream-filled treats, sugar covered tarts, delicious candy apples, and so much more.

Heh, it's a miracle I didn't get a cavity from all the sugar I ate as a kid. Then again, Mamma and Papa always make sure I brush my teeth at least twice a day. They always knew if I skipped and would lightly scold me for "forgetting". As a kid, I didn't believe in cavities or mouth diseases, and in my mind, if I didn't believe in them, then they don't exist.

Funny, how as kids we worry less about the real threats and more about the imaginary ones. In my mind and heart, I knew no matter what I could always count on my parents to protect me. Never once did I worry about protecting them.

I never saw myself as the superhero type. I was a mousy person, who can barely walk a straight line without tripping on air. I wasn't graceful and I fretted over nothing, worrying myself stupid on things that probably would never happen. My overworked imagination conjured up all these crazy scenarios and in response, I would try to prevent a catastrophe that more than likely won't occur.

Oh well. I made my decision and accepted my place as the new Ladybug. My partner Chat Noir and I were an unstoppable team, fighting akumas almost on a weekly basis, all the while we were playing a game of cat and bug. Unknown to us were we chasing each other. I was chasing Adrien, who was my partner Chat Noir, while Chat chased Ladybug who is just plain old Marinette. I wasn't anything special, yet he fell in love with me and I with him.

We did eventually learn each other's secret identity and manage to make it work. Of course, we made the grown-up decision to get to know one another before diving into a committed relationship. It was mostly my choice with Adrien reluctantly accepting it. If we were to be together then we needed to find a common ground to fall back on if things turn sour. I didn't want to lose my best friend because we moved too far too fast. Plus, we were both very young and had all the time in the world to be a couple.

At least I thought we did.

It's funny how I can come up with a plan A-Z in a manner of minutes while I'm Ladybug, while Marinette can barely plan her breakfast in the morning. That's probably why no one has realized we're one and the same, with the exception of Chat of course.

I could plan for a lot of things, but I didn't plan for this, and I wish I could apologize to Chat. I want so badly to hug him and promise things will get better.

However, no can talk to the dead.

At 5 in the morning, the parking lot is filled to the brim, with cars lining the streets. The traffic is so bad people are walking miles to get here. It's both sweet and heartbreaking seeing how much they care. I want to thank them, but their tear-stained faces and quivering lips tell me that they are in mourning. The mass of people dressed in funeral clothes moves like a black cloud to the center of the graveyard, where a statue is placed. Standing next to it is Theo Barbot, an amazing artist who probably put his blood, sweat, and tears to designing and welding together this wonderful masterpiece. I hope he is recognized for his work someday.

Mayor Bourgeois climbs onto a short stage with his daughter Chloe. I personally never liked Chloe, but over the years I learned she's not all that bad. She's grown a lot since I first met her in College Francoise Dupont all those years ago. I almost didn't recognize her since she's wearing the darkest of black I've ever seen. There's not a lick of color on her, even her hair is covered by a cap and veil that hide her face.

Mayor Bourgeois begins his speech, speaking about courage, devotion, and love. I look away from him just for a moment to scan the growing crowd of black; men, women, children are all dabbing their eyes or holding back tears. Somewhere in the crowd, I can hear a few children sobbing in their mother's dresses. I wish I could comfort them, but I can't leave.

"-Was an amazing hero, who we shall not forget..." Mayor Bourgeois stops to tab his eyes with a square kerchief hidden in his black pocket. Once he gathers his bearings he looks onto the crowd and speaks in a much more gentler voice. "I-I believe there is someone who has a few words to say about our fallen hero."

That's when I saw him: he hasn't changed in the least. He's still the same silly kitty I know and love. Chat forces himself to climb onto the stage, his beautiful peridot eyes glow from behind his mask. He gazes across the crowd and I'm sure he's looking for me. I smile encouragingly, despite my predicament, silently telling that it's okay to speak, it's okay to talk about what had happened.

He closes his eyes, gathering his bearings, "Ladybug and I have been together since the very beginning. I remember meeting her for the first time; she literally fell into my life." A few people chuckled. "She was amazing, wonderful, and above all a miraculous partner. She is and always will be my lady. I don't know if she's here right now or not, but I know that if she was, she would be happy to know all of you had trusted her judgment, trusted her abilities to save you and to keep our city safe." He then looks up at the skies with a heartbreaking expression. "My lady, if you're out there, I want you to know we all love you. I love you." The last piece was in a whisper. Chat bows his head as does everyone else.

I wish I could tell him that I love him too. I wish I could hug him and promise everything will be okay. Sadly, no one can talk to the dead.


End file.
